


Potentially, Certainly.

by Benaroony



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaroony/pseuds/Benaroony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loves Newt. Newt loves Thomas. Thomas is a heartbreaker, Newt doesn't want his heart broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potentially, Certainly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can i ask for a newtmas college au? in which the popular boy thomas starts befriending the nerdy smart boy newt just so he can date his twin sister, sonya. what thomas doesn't expect tho, that it's actually easier to fall for the nerdy boy himself than to win sonya's heart. just when thomas already sets up his mind to make the nerdy boy his instead, newt finds out about thomas' initial intention and he isn't happy. (i'd up for some angst but happy ending, pleaaase? :))
> 
> Whoops, kinda didn't follow the prompt, but I did my best to stick to it. 
> 
> http://trashiesttrashthatevertrashed.tumblr.com/ If you have any requests. I'll do my best

Thomas had a lot of connections. Being the “Popular Pretty Boy Everyone Wants To Fuck”, as Minho put it, really helped; so when someone showed up on Newt’s arm to a small get together of theirs at their usual stomping ground, the Uni pub Green Glade, he was surprised. The girl came in and slid into the seat next to him and leaned against his shoulder, smiling at him. She was pretty, with blond hair and skin so pale it almost looked translucent in the dark light. He was pretty sure he’d never seen her before, but he needed to get to know her.  
“Minho, who’s the new chick?” He said, cocking his head towards the blond woman. Bracing his elbows against the table and leaning in to hear Minho over the pounding music, he took a swig of his beer.

“Her name is Sonya, why?”

“Nothing, was just wondering.”

“What? Worried she’ll steal your pretty blond nerd who you have yet to get to go on a date with?” he took in the thin man, the way his shoulders were straight and proud, his open mouthed smile, his dark eyes, and floppy blond hair.

“Nah, I think my rep keeps him hooked. The Best Lay on Campus”

“Get your head out of your ass, I’m obviously better than you.” Minho said, nose and eyes scrunching as he pulled a face. Thomas threw his head back and laughed, grasping Minho’s shoulder to keep himself upright. Huffing at Thomas’ lack of boundaries, Minho pouted and sipped his drink. 

“Dude, get the fuck off my shoulder.” Minho huffed, as Thomas continued to giggle.

“But actually, d’you think she’s be interested in Newt?” he asked, hiding behind his glass and looking at Sonya. 

“Nah, I’ve heard that she’s not very into guys.” Thomas ran a finger through the condensation that had built up on the side of his glass, contemplating what Minho had said. 

“Think she’ll shoot me down if I ask to take her home?”

“Probably. Tom, go after someone else, you’ll have no luck with that pair.” Scowling, Thomas took another swig of beer.

“Anyways, aren’t you pinning over Newt?” 

“Gotta get rid of these sexual urges somehow.” Thomas smirked at Minho’s eyeroll

“You sound like a hormonal teen boy. A.K.A fucking desperate.”

“Great. I’m gonna head, see you tomorrow for our run?”

“Yea, you be safe, alright Tommy boy?”

“Don’t fucking call me that, asshole.”

“Love you too babe.” Flipping him off, Thomas went to a couple other friends and said goodnight before leaving the pub. On the walk home, he couldn’t stop thinking about the two blondes sitting together at the bar and the way they’d interacted. Newt was solidly attracted to guys, he’d never seen him show any inclination to girls. He mused about this and the fact that he had a paper due in a few days he had yet to start, before giving up entirely and sitting down on someone’s lawn because all of a sudden he was really fucking tired and just couldn’t keep walking. Holding his head in his hands and curling over his bent knees, Thomas groaned. Too many drinks and too many decisions clouded his brain, he felt like his head was going to blow. 

Footsteps. He could hear someone walking up to where he was sitting with his head in between his knees and wondered if they would keep walking or stop and ask him what was going on. He kinda hoped they would just walk past.

“What’re you doing sitting on the wet grass?” the young man’s english accent seemed to wash over Thomas, soothing his inner turmoil. 

“Thinking.” Thomas rubbed his temples and flopped onto his back, staring at the stars and avoiding making eye contact with Newt.

“Hm, must be pretty important. Didn’t think you thought about anything.”

“Hey now, I think. I just tend to act really impulsively.” He said, frown marring his face.

“Ok mister, you do that.” Thomas smiled, even as Newt teased him and treated him like a petulant child.

“If I asked you out on a date would you say yes, or would you shoot me down.”

“How many times have you asked before Thomas?”

“I’ve lost count.”

“And how have I answered each time?”

“Stick it up your arse Tom, I don’t do casual fucks.”

“So why do you keep asking?” Newt murmured, “Is it because you’re a stubborn bastard?”

“What if I told you I was interested in more than a fuck?” Newt flopped down beside Thomas and turned to face him. 

“I’d tell you to prove it, because all I see you do is hop from person to person, switching when you get bored. I don’t want to be another one of your conquests Thomas. I want to be with someone because they want to be with me and enjoy spending time with me, not because I’m a good lay.” Newt flipped onto his back, mirroring Thomas and staring up at the stars with a wistful look on his face.

“I could do it, you know.” Thomas turned, staring at Newt with an intensity he hadn’t seen in awhile.

“Do what?” His voice was quiet, more like a puff of air.

“Enjoy time with you, treat you as you ought to be treated. Hold you at night, keep you company when the going gets tough. I could be yours and only yours Newt. I’d do it in the blink of an eye. No causal fucking, just you and me in a proper relationship.” 

“I can’t Tommy. I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Thomas sighed, then pushed himself up. he held out a hand to Newt, and pulled the lanky man to his feet. 

“See you round Newt.” turning his back and sticking his hands in his pockets, Thomas walked away. The cool autumn air bit at his exposed skin, making him shiver. He knew he should get back to his apartment and sleep, but no matter how tired his body felt, the sting of the rejection would never let him sleep. He meandered through a tiny park, stopping to sit on a community bench and relax. He’d been falling for Newt for god knows how long, but had never opened up like that. The vulnerability he’d felt had scared him. 

Making his way home to a warm bed and an irritating roommate was the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn’t really have a choice. Minho would get really irritated if he jammed out on another run this week, anyways. Slipping in quietly so as not to wake his frustrating roommate, Gally, he rubbed at his eyes. He could feel the events of the night weighing him down and making him want to sleep for the next thirty years, the last thing he wanted to deal with was a tired and angry asshole. 

Somehow he made it to bed, where he fell asleep thinking about blond hair and the night sky.

The loud banging of Gally in the kitchen woke him up. He could hear the clang of pots and pans, the hiss of something being fried. Dragging his tired ass out of bed, he grabbed his running gear and trudged to the bathroom. Thomas went through his mental checklist of what he had to get done that day, from doing his laundry to buying groceries and brushing his teeth. Ten minutes later he was changed and throwing on his runners, watch on his wrist reading 6:42. Tying his laces and getting up, he went out to meet Minho at their usual place three blocks away. They did a three mile run most days, through the trails and finishing with a few hill sprints. Most days they barely talked, the sound of their deep even breathing filling the space between them and saying enough. This morning was much like any other; they were quiet, starting with an easy jog and working up to a run. Thomas was slightly distracted though, thinking about the night before and opening up to Newt.

The two of them had gone to highschool together and had run on the track team, getting to know each other and finding that they were like soulbrothers. They became a pair, they were inseparable. They pulled pranks together and on each other. They’d had been in charge of senior skip day and coming up with the grad prank, which had been epic. Minho as the one who’d convinced Thomas to ask Newt out the first time, only for the cold hard rejection to hit him full on. He’d also been the one to comfort Thomas and help him get back on his feet after.

Their run passed by, and Thomas went home. The shower water was cool on his hot skin, washing off the sweat that had dried on him. he went through his day, getting groceries, doing his laundry, picking up resources for the paper he had to do, starting said paper, then going home for a nap, and getting ready for dinner. Just as he was finishing the dishes, there was a sharp knock at the door. Brow furrowing and drying his hands on a dish cloth, he padded over to answer. Yawning, he opened the door.

“Hey.” Newt stare at him from over his thick rimmed black glasses. It took a bit for Thomas’ brain to catch up to what was happening,and by then Newt was slipping into his apartment and toeing off his shoes.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked, when his brain finally did catch up.

“I thought about what you said last night.” Thomas felt his breath catch, he didn’t want to deal with another rejection from the man he was pretty sure he was in love with.

“Oh, why did you think about it?”

“Because I’ve been in love with you for a while now, but haven’t acted on it because I was scared. You always strung people along; you were a heartbreaker, I didn’t want to be one of your conquests Tommy.” he stood there, in the entryway, his feet shuffling and avoiding Thomas’ eyes. Stepping forward, he reached out and twined his fingers with Newt’s thin ones; stroking his thumb over the back of his hand. He could see the way Newt relaxed at the contact and having told Thomas about his feelings. Tugging Newt towards his chest, Thomas wrapped him in a hug and held on tight, kissing his temples and cheeks. 

“Thank god you finally came to your senses, I was about to go mad if you rejected me one more time.” Thomas mumbled into Newt’s jaw, before placing a sweet kiss on it. His lips moved down one side of his neck, then across his sharp collarbones. He planted an open mouthed kiss over his pulse, sucking and nipping at the point. His free hand moved to the middle of Newt’s back, holding him in place. Shifting closer to Thomas and exposing more of his neck, Newt let out tiny whimper and pressed flush against his broad chest and firm thighs. Letting go of his neck, Thomas moved to settle his lips on Newt’s. The kiss was soft and open mouthed, little noises escaping both men. Newt pulled Thomas’ lower lip between his teeth and nipped it, making Thomas moan in surprise and slide against his chest. Pressing him against the wall, Thomas slid his leg between Newts and brushed across him just right. Moaning at the sensation, Newt ground down hard on Thomas. The friction was so sweet and satisfying, the rough material of his skinny jeans catching in all the right places. Deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Newt’s mouth, Thomas pulled him closer and started to nudge him in the direction of his room. Their kisses became rougher, teeth and tongue coming into play. The wet sounds of their embrace reverberated off the walls, mixing with their moans. Tugging on the bottom of Thomas’ shirt, they disentangled themselves only long enough to strip down to their boxers. They came together with twice the ferocity of before, Thomas gripped at Newt’s hips and ground the two of them together. Newt clawed at Thomas’ shoulders, bit at his neck, sucked bruises onto the fragile skin. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Newt looked up at Thomas. His hands ran up his chest, his thumbs smoothed over his nipples, drawing a gasp from Thomas. His nails drag down the sides of Thomas’ ribs to the band of his boxers, where they skitter over the thin cloth. He teases him by snapping the band against his chiseled hips, running his fingers over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Thomas can feel himself straining against his boxers, there’s a small wet spot where some precome has leaked out of him. Newt seems drawn to it; then he’s mouthing over the head of his dick, and Thomas is making this strangled noise because shit, it feel so fucking good and he was nowhere near prepared for that. He keeps going, reducing Thomas to a mess, he’s lucky he hasn’t fallen over yet and then Thomas has his hands in Newt’s hair, pulling him off andshucking his boxers. 

Thomas is dropping to his knees, then he’s got Newt’s boxers off and the head of his cock touching the back of his throat. Hands are stroking through Thomas’ hair, he can see the way Newt’s back is arching and his toes are curling. His hoarse moans rip through his throat. It sounds wrecked, then Thomas is sucking up, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue along the underside of Newt until he reaches the head. He’s swiping his tongue over the slit and catching some precome, swallowing it down with his next bob. Soon Newt is pulling at his hair, his voice is wrecked and his toes are permanently curled. His back is arching beautifully when he comes, shooting down the back of Thomas’ throat, milked of the last drop. 

Thomas is rummaging through his nightstand when Newt comes around. He’s got a package of condoms out and is searching for lube. Newt takes a moment to bask in his afterglow and check out Thomas’ ass, which is in the perfect position at the moment. He hears a small noise of success, then Thomas is climbing into bed with him and his fingers are slick and one of them is disappearing into that gorgeous ass. He’s lying on his back and staring at Newt with half lidded eyes as he adds another finger, and Newt feels himself getting hard again. Thomas is gasping and moaning beside him, eyes closed as two fingers stretch and prepare him, stroking his own walls and searching for his prostate. He’s adding his third finger when he finds it, back arching off the bed and crying out. By this time, Newt’s fully hard and he’s itching to help Thomas prepare himself. He caves, and prods around Thomas’ entrance as he strokes himself, loving the way he cries out. A few more thrusts then he’s pulling out.

Newt’s reaching for a condom and Thomas is wiping his fingers clean, whimpering at the loss until Newt’s got the rubber on and is sliding into the tight heat of Thomas. He can feel his walls clamping and fluttering around Newt’s cock. It burns a little, but he feels full and is grinding down on Newt until he pulls back and snaps his hips forward. The smack of skin on skin fills the room, mixed with Thomas crying out and Newt moaning. He can feel his climax just around the corner, Newt’s must be close to, his thrusts are getting erratic. His back locks and his toes curl when he feels Newt brush against his prostate and then Newt hits it with every thrust after that. 

Thomas feels his peak hit him, and then he’s coming, splattering his seed on their stomachs with a loud cry. He feels Newt come the condom catching it, but is too far gone to care. He feels Newt pull out, whines at the loss of contact, then warm cloth is sweeping across his stomach and Newt’s pulling the covers over them. Thomas is reaching out to pull Newt into his arms, then he feels hands in his hair and hums in pleasure. They fall asleep like that, Newt’s hands in Thomas’ hair and Thomas holding Newt tight.


End file.
